Until Death do us Part: What happened to Forever?
by Videl
Summary: This is hard to summarize....umm...its about not having someone you loved so dearly around you anymore. Deals with Bulma, Vegeta, Bra/Bura and Trunks....


Until Death Do Us Part

**Until Death Do Us Part: What happened to Forever?**

Part 1: The start of disaster

By: ð°VïÐê£°ð

A/n: This fic is completely A/U…This is just a depressing little look into my life and all that's going on around me, but I just expressed it through DBZ. =) I'm pretty sure I'm going to keep this short, Maybe 3 or 4 parts…don't know yet. Tell me what ya think. Please??? =p (Oh yeah!, so the story will fit to my life better, Pan also is going to have two siblings Plate, her older sister. And Gokan her younger brother) And please no flames about the Characters being "Out of Character", because I already said this is about what is happening in my life! Some of this will still be fiction though.

The day was like any other for the Briefs family. The sun shone brightly; there was laughter in the air. Bulma and Vegeta were just getting ready to celebrate their 20th year Wedding Anniversary. Trunks was in his early 30 and he was happily married to Marron, they just had their first child. Bura was grown up. She was 17 already. You couldn't sense a glimpse of sadness. But there was a terrible darkness to this perfect family. Even the closest of friends could not see anything wrong. It all started in January. What a cold and bleak month that was. The table had been set for disaster, and that's just what happened. Leaving a perfect family in turmoil, and full of bitterness, hate, and confusion. It all started on that fateful day in January, that ever so fateful day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~January 1, 2001~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okasan! Hurry! We're going to be late!!"

"Bura-chan, if you wouldn't spend so much time on that damn computer, you wouldn't late!"

"For Dende's sake Kasan! Will you please hurry!"

"Bura-chan I told you…"

"KASAN! PLEASE!!!"

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go."

Bura and Bulma rushed out of Capsule Corp. headed towards Bura's rehearsal for the play she was in at her school. They were really going to be late this time, and they still had to pick up Pan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Grandma where do you think they could be?"

"Pan-chan, calm down, it's ok! You still have 15 minutes to get to the school."

"BUT THE SCHOOL IS 30 MINUTES AWAY FROM HERE! WE ARE GOING TO BE SOOOO LATE!"

Chi-chi watched as her granddaughter paced around. She was so much like her mother. It was a shame that Videl couldn't be there to see her. Pan was so beautiful, her mother would have been in heaven on earth, but instead, she was just in heaven. Pan never seemed to be affected by the fact of her mother not being there, but Chi-chi knew that it bothered her deep down. It would bother anyone. Chi-chi was just getting into deeper thought as she saw Bulma and Bra pull in their driveway. She said good-bye to her granddaughter and walked into her family room. She sat down on the coach and pulled out her old family picture album. She sat and looked at the pictures that lead her thoughts back to the past. She saw her granddaughter when she was much younger wrapped up in her mother's arm. She saw her self with her husband, who had been dead for almost two years now. She saw her three beautiful grandchildren running around happily without a care in the world. But what got to her the most what that she saw her family like it once was. The thought of this made her cry. Everything had changed so much since Videl had passed away, almost 8 years ago. She quickly brushed her tears away as she heard her grandson enter. 

"Hey grandma, I'm hungry. Can you make my favorite snack?!"

"Sure Gokan, your Mac-n-cheese will be ready shortly. Go clean up first though. And let the dog out while you're at it too!"

"The dog _does _have a name ya know."

"Yes I know, Kobe. Will you please let _Kobe_ out?"

"Sure Thing!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that Evening~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Vegeta?"

"What woman? This better be important do take me away from my training."

"Well, while I was at work today, I was thinking about how…umm…anti-social you are. And thought that maybe it would be good for you to work at Capsule Corp. part time."

"WHAT!! The prince of the Saiyans _DOESN'T_ work. For anyone, even YOU!" 

"Well you would be your own boss, and you would just have to sit there and tell the others what to do. I thought that you might like to be a manager of one of my departments. Hell, I will even pay you more than the other managers. Think about it please? For me?"

"Woman…. I'm not going to work. And that's final!"

"Vegeta, please?"

Vegeta couldn't resist. He took one look at Bulma giving him puppy-dog eyes and caved in. She had a way of doing that to him. He didn't understand have the time why he gave in to her stupid ideas, but if it would keep her quite he would do anything. Even go to work. So it was set, the Saiyan Prince would now be a manager at Capsule Corp. Little did Bulma Know that this would be the start of it all. Who would have guessed that one simple difference in Vegeta's life would tear their family apart? Who knew? Bulma surly didn't. 


End file.
